villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Matchmaking
(funny story by Edwin and Valerie about Nebula trying to find a good match for Rune) Rune stood near the small pond in the park with her hands shoved into her pockets. "Nebula said she would meet me here," she thought. "It's almost time." She shook her head. "Me, the proud defender of mankind....agreeing to this...." Interrupting Rune in midthought was Nebula herself, appearing out of thin air with a barely audible pop ''and hovering inches from her face. "HI, RUNE!" the wisp girl shouted. Eyes wide open, and faced pulled back slightly, Rune greeted the energetic girl. "Hey...Nebula." Nebula tilted her head in confusion. "You don't look too happy... that makes me sad. We should throw a party!" Rune's expression changed to one of confusion. "A party? Why don't we just stick to the whole....finding a date thing that we agreed on?" "Huh? Oh yeah!" Nebula giggled. "I'm bringing a friend who's gonna help you!" "A friend? Who is it?" "Here she comes!" Nebula said, pointing into the sky. Floating down from the air and touching the ground gently was a woman who stood much taller than Rune and Nebula. Even without the strange, black wings and tail protruding from her lower back, she was quite imposing, but also, admittedly, easy on the eyes. Her notably curvaceous figure caught the awkward stares of several passerby. "So, you must be Rune," she said, folding her arms. "Nebula-" "This is Lilith!" Nebula burst out. "She's my friend and we're gonna help you with your issue!" Rune grimaced. "Issue? I don't have any issue. I just don't care for relationships as much as most." She looked up at Lilith, fearfully. "Uh....hi." "Yeah, yeah, hello," Lilith said, waving a hand dismissively. "Nebula requested my assistance, and since I'm afraid she'll mess things up on her own, I decided to lend a hand." "Let's just try not to take this too seriously." Rune requested. "Okay!" Nebula said, disappearing in a burst of pink light. Before Rune and Lilith had time to wonder what the exciteable wisp was up to, she reappeared, holding onto a bewildered man's arm. "Hey!" the man exclaimed. "What the-" "Here you go!" Nebula said proudly. Lilith facepalmed. Rune frowned. "Uh...this is a bit too random...." "Nebula," Lilith said sternly. "Yes?" "Put him back." "Awww..." With a flash of pink light, Nebula disappeared with the man and reappeared alone moments later, looking disappointed. "So... how ''did Nebula put you up to this?" Lilith asked. "Ah, I have no idea..." Rune groaned. "She told me she wanted to set me up with someone, and I didn't want her to throw a fit, so I agreed." "Nebula's not one to throw a fit," Lilith said, "but now that you're here, we might as well try. Tell me, have you ever dated anyone?" Rune scratched her ear sheepishly. "Uh....well, no, but I have had two very not-serious relationships. One was in the second grade; that should make it pretty clear how benign it was." "And the other?" "I...didn't really like him very much. I just wanted to be friends. Didn't really know how to let him down...not sure if you could really call that a relationship, though."